Brandon 10 vs the Extreme 10 Part 1
Brandon 10 vs the Extreme 10 Part 1 is the 48th episode of Brandon 10 Plot The scene begins in a city where a bank is being robbed. The robber dashes out the bank doors and heads for his helicopter. The officers then dash out of the doors as well chasing the robber. The robber has already made it into his helicopter where another robber was waiting. The copter then started and took off. The cops were shooting at the copter when it flew over them blowing them down. the officers got up as quickly as possible and rushed to their police cars and started chasing the copter. Meanwhile in the copter, the robbers are discussing about the gems they have robbed and how much they well get for it when suddently they are shot from behind. The robber notice that officers cant shoot at them at how they are so one of the robbers looks outside and sees Twisty shooting hail at the copter. The robbers then shoot back uses their weapons. Twisty avoids the shot and the copter almost gets away. Twisty uses his lighting to shut the systems of the copter down. Twisty, from a distance, watches the copter crash into the water. The robber parachute out before it slightly explodes in the water and land somewhere far from that in the water. Shortly the officers arrive and the crooks surrender. Later the officers arrest the robbers and drive to the prison. Brandon, now in his human form, watches on top of a building. He then states how these simply robberies are too easy for his abilities. While he makes his way down uses a fire escape, a figure in the shawdow watches. Later, in Brandon's Lab, Brandon is building an electronic suit when Coco arrives. After explaining his machine to Coco, Coco uses Brandon's Computer to access some website. The website is about a contest to win a great prize. Brandon isnt interested until he finds out the prize is an awsome video game that they both want. After fighting over the computer in order to see you types in the code first, the contest timer rings and the contest is over. While arguing there was a knock at the door which inturpted them. Apparantly Brandon's neices, Kayla and Sophia were at the door. Kayla states that she and her parents are going somewhere as a 2 day vacation and Sophia cant come because she is too young so they are droping her off here. Sophia enters to house and Kayla disappears into her parents' car and the car drives off. Shortly an alarm is heard and Brandon goes to his Lab to check it out. It seems there has been a robbery at a sciene reasearch lab which imporant data and reasearch. Brandon and Coco are ready to go but Brandon remenbers that Sophia is here and Coco has to watch her. Brandon then takes off as XLR8. Meanwhile at the Reasearch Lab, XLR8 just arives and notices the soceress working with a familar child stealing machines. Brandon then times out when makes a sound and the 2 notice him. Brandon then dodges the soceress' attacks. Brandon manages to get to the child beliving he is mindcontroled but the boy shoots electricty from his hands when shocks Brandon and throws him into a pile of wires. The Soceress then uses her powers to wrap the wires around Brandon so he cant move. Brandon shurggles to get out. The Boy uses his electricty powers to spark the wires so they can explode in a electrical shock. The 2 run off with what they need. The spark gets closer and closer to Brandon. Brandon tries to reach his Omnitrix and then the spark reaches Brandon. In a green flash, Brandon phases out of the wires before they shock him as Big Boo. Big Boo searches for the 2 but they are nowhere in sight. Brandon returns to his Lab. Meanwhile in a warehouse, The Soceress and Kid drop off the machines. Out of the shawdows, a person with a similar design to sixsix checks the machines for damages and to make sure that its the right one. The socceress then asks if he could show some respect that she had just gotten that and almost gotten beaten up but when was about to mention Brandon the person slashed at her and she flew into a bunch of boxes. The person contacted his "master" that there transporter and key exchange unit is ready. The "master" said excellent. Meanwhile in Brandon's Lab, Brandon looks for any other "unusal" robberies that the cops cant handle. Brandon finds that there has been a recent robbery at Fort Knox. Trying his new teleporter, Brandon and co. travel to Fort Knox. While walking around, they find out that the guards had been hypnotized into acting like chickens. When they get to the gold storage, all the gold is still there but a hole is in the wall. When they go down the hole, they find a bunch a tech covered in dust and cobwebs. Seeing as if nothing was stolen they leave, not noticing that a key like structure was missing from its case. Back in Brandon's Lab, Coco is looking for any other robberies while Brandon finishes his robot armor. Just then the computer finds a break in at the space needle and statue of liberty. Brandon and Sophia take the Statue of Liberty and Coco takes the Space Needle. At the Statue of Liberty, the Mutanter and another super kid. While Brandon and Sophia remain unhidden, red eyes glow in the shawdows behind them. Meanwhile at the Space Needle, Coco is taking the elevator to the top. Suddently the top of the elevator is ripped off. It is the Crime Boss from Frienimies except which newer armor. She pulls out her claws and slices the line. The elevator falls downard. Coco presses the stop button but it doesnt work. He goes into a panic until he realizes he has an Omnitrix. Coco transfroms into Diamondhead and uses his Diamondarms to make the elevator come to a stop. He then climbs out of the elevator and to the top using his diamond arms similar to hikers. At the Statue of Liberty, Camo-Man is holding Sophia hostage. Brandon takes out the Mutanter and super kid as Aqualad. While Brandon talks to Camo-Man about releasing Sophia, the mutanter gets up to find a key structure and he grabs it. The Mutanter says he has it and they regret. After getting Sophia, Brandon goes after them back they jump off. They soon are relevaed to be riding on camoflauged bugs(that fly of course). Brandon and Sophia then teleport to Coco. At Space Needle, a figure pushes Coco into sight. The Socceress, Crime Boss and Super Kid (who is a girl) surround Coco. Just then, Cannonbolt attakcs Crime Boss. During the distraction, Coco takes on the Socceress as Stinkfly and Sophia attempts to fight the Super Kid but she holds her back because she is taller. When Crime Boss gets up, she notices another key next to her. She picks it up and shouts she has it. Brandon then realizes that its soemthing imporant and demands for someone to stop her. Stinkfly then shoots goo to the Socceress' arms and legs so she doesnt move and Sophia, after kicking the super kid in the kness and escaping, she grabs the key from the crime boss. The crime boss then chases after her. Scared, Sophia throws the key off of the building. Just then the Mutanter and others appear on their mutant bugs. The Mutanter then shows his 2 keys. The girls then get aborard the bugs and take off. Brandon and co. then teleport to the Lab. Brandon finishes his armor and explains how the keys unlock a energy orb with ultimate power. He puts Sophia in the suit and then teleport to the location of the last key and the orb; Mount Rushmore. Unfourantly by the time they get there, they are shot at. They take cover by a rock. When they look out they see you it is, they see 10 of their emenies on a large rock staring at them led by the Extreme Biker King. Brandon stares at them in shock. TO BE CONTINUED . . . . Characters *Brandon *Coco *Kayla *Sophia *Officers Aliens Used By Brandon *Twisty *XLR8 *Big Boo *Aqualad *Cannonbolt By Coco *Diamondhead *Stinkfly Villains *The Extreme Biker King *Extreme Biker King Servant *Hypnotist *Crime Boss *The Soceress *The Mutanter *Super Kids *Camo-Man *Hypnotised Guards *Burglers Trivia *This is the 2nd part 2 episodes the 1st is Ghost Brandon's Return and Ghost Be Gone *This is the 2nd alliance between villians; the 1st being The Conqueror's Revenge (Day Dream doesnt count since the Mutanter and Creator never really teamed up; it was their clones who were really extreme bikers) *This is the 1st episode including Teleportation and World Travel *This is the 3rd time Kayla and Sophia appear on Brandon 10 Category:Episodes Category:Brandon 10 Category:Brandon 10 Season 4 Episodes Category:Episodes in Brandon 10 Category:Two-Part Episodes Category:Two-Part Episodes